runescape_super_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Lewis Fredrikson
Lewis Fredrikson is a madman to some, a genius to others, but an oddball to all. His skills exceeding the greatest hackers of the age, Lewis is an urban legend when it comes to hacking and software design. Appearance and personality. Appearance Lewis is youthful, only 26, and is pretty laid-back. He usually sports his "Dethcon: Raktuber 4th Smash-Down in the White City!" T-shirt, which in turn is horribly stained and dirty. His hair is dark brown, sports large and expensive glasses, and generally looks like some sort of geeky metalhead. He is tall, and thin, but wiry, standing 6'3". Don't let his Metal-music vegetating countenance fool you; he can be spry as can be when he's got a new idea in his head. He frequently carries his computer with him at all times, along with a phone, and other technical doodads on his person. No one sees him often, though; he's a recluse, spending more time with computers than his girlfriend, Lucy Anderson. 'Personality' Lewis can be seen as a hermit, for he infrequently ventures out into the public. If one would look at him, the first description anyone would give him is "loser". He owns a relatively small house in the outskirts of Falador, within a forest. He also owns another small house on the bad side of Falador. When he does crawl out of his Fortress of Solitude, he goes to Miss Henrietta's Rave Shack, or "The Rave Shack.", or to his girlfriend's house. Deep down, he wonders if anyone cares about him, and is very lonely. Stemming from this, he lashes out at society by hacking government mainframes and stealing files, especially ones that pique his interest or exceptionally scandalous ones. He runs his own blog on conspiracy suspicions, The Shogun Vigil, and frequently posts there. He tries not to post too bad a things there. The last time he did, Men In Black showed up at his door, and he had to erase their minds with his mind-probe. He is intensely infamous in the hacking culture, and goes by the name "Omnicron Samurai" on the 'net. Lewis is also a trickster, and enjoys playing pranks on people, Especially Skull. Anyone who comes to his house for the first time will be treated to a prank, however. History. Lewis was born to an average, but dysfunctional family. His parents argued every day about strange things, and Lewis didn't like that. He whiled away his childhood attending a boring school, and doing crossword puzzles and advanced math for his age. When he matured, he was sent to college, attended 4 years there, getting a bachelor's degree along with his two best friends, Fred "Hutch" Hutchinson, and Lilly Ostrowski. During college, Lilly was one of the only girls he ever made a connection with. In retrospect, he wish he had her back, as she was one of the few that understood him. After taking the IQ test, he was deemed a genius, and was reccomended to a high IQ society. He joined, and this was probably the high point of his career so far. However, his grades started to suffer. Being the first time in his life he ever got bad grades, he wondered what was wrong with him. Every day he looked to his kitchenette, to a knife sitting on the countertop, wondering if that was the only way to "go out respectfully". In a lecture discussing the highly controversial "Monev Aravitse", a book detailing science as mutable as our imagination dictates, as he struggled, his perceptions swayed. He started seeing things differently, a world more vibrant and bright, painful to his sensitive senses at first. Thinking he had some psychological disorder, he went to a physician, who couldn't help him. After the doctor visit, people began forgetting who he was. His powers manifested an aura to cloak his powers, which made him unnoticable to normal or weak-minded people. Fearing for his health, he fled the society back to his cramped apartment, and holed up for months, communicating only by computer. After time had passed, he wrested control of his powers, and settled down a bit. He started uppgrading and building mechanical devices, finding he was a natural at it. Soon, his ideas blossomed into intricate devices capable of the most ludicrous of ideas. He created the idea Scanner, and a multitude of other toys. His computer was modified heavily, and was a supercomputer rivalling many government agecnies, outfitted with quality software that took Lewis months to write. He is now a infamous hacker, a felon, possibly government criminal #1. Warping 101. Lewis possesses a strange and extremely powerful ability: to impose his very will and views upon Reality itself. What is the sources of his power? The source of his power is his soul, dubbed the Genius or the Avatar of a Warper's being. These Avatars are extremely rare, and only 9 are known to exist in the entirety of the Universe. The Avatar is a Warper's gateway to warping, and without one, a Warper is a soulless mortal. The Avatar is a shard of a God of Change, and thus works to make the Warper change and improve for the better, or suffer the consequences, which may be lethal. How it does this depends: it could offer subtle hints, or it could literally drag the Warper by the ear to enlightenment, whether he or she wants to or not. it pushes a Warper to excel, which is a good thing, since Warper's live in a dangerous world where a mistake can mean life or death. A soul is eternal, and so is an Avatar. When a Warper dies, the Avatar will be reincarnated into a new body. This body is normally in the future, or instantaneous, but in rare cases it can travel and reincarnate in someone in the past. The only way an Avatar can be destroyed is through soul-shredding powers, magic, or Warping. The Avatar does not determine the person; the person defines the Avatar: it will change to suit the person and their beliefs. What does The Avatar Grant? It grants many things: Gnosis, Sphere knowledge, Resonance, Past Life Knowledge, Dream, and Cloaking. # Gnosis: Gnosis is an intuitive, fundamental understanding of the Universe. Where Einstein and Newton theorized, a Warper knows. He doesn't theorize the structure of an atom, he knows it intuitively in the subconscious. The stronger a Warper's Gnosis, the greater power over Reality they command. This fuels everything a Warper attempts to change, from turning coffee to orange juice, or making the seas boil over and mountains turn to glass. # Sphere Knowledge: The Spheres are the Warper's classification of the 9 fundamental puzzle pieces of the universe. This differs from Gnosis: Gnosis is to Sphere knowledge as Talent is to Education. The 9 fundamental pieces are these: Prime Energy, Mind, Spirit, Forces, Matter, Life, Space, Time, and Entropy/Fate. Only a Warper may learn Spheres: Others may be smart, but do not know the Universe on such a personal scale as a Warper does. # Resonance: Technically, everyone has resonance of some sort. It's just not as strong as a Warper's. A Warper's Resonance is so strong, it bleeds into Reality when their Effects take place. Sometimes it even color's their appearance at higher levels. If a Warper has an "angry" resonance, then any warping he performs will be more menacing and harmful. Whatever the case, normal people can sense this Resonance, and instinctively "stay away" because they "just don't feel right." Resonance is almost the equivalent of an aura, only resonance can spread to other objects. A knife used in murder will have a darker and more violent resonance than a normal knife. Resonance is mainly considered a bad side-effect. The ones below all depend on the Avatar, and are almost completely random. Some Warpers get them, some don't. * Past Life Knowledge: Exactly what it says on the tin, Past Life knowledge gives a Warper the ability to pull knowledge from their past lives to use it in the present. For example, if a Warper was a Marine in it's last life, the present Warper may have an innate knack for firearms. * Dream: Similar to Past Life Knowledge, but not the same. When a Warper sleeps, his subconscious may tap into the universal mind of the Multiverse. He will get tips and hints to solve the biggest problem at hand, which may not be what the Warper wants or is even aware of. It will be there though, and he may use these hints as he wants, until he sleeps, and then he will receive new hints. For example, if a mage is trying to find an enemy of his, he may receive a vision of a shack by a river. It won't specify which river, or even where it is, but it will be helpful to the Warper... somehow. Perhaps there is a man who lives there that saw the enemy, or knows a person who does. * Cloaking: To help obscure the Warper from being hounded by others, and to help appear "normal" and to mask the enhanced resonance, it cloaks the Warper. It doesn't make him invisible, just unnoticeable. Even if noticed, people will forget a Warper's features quickly. A definition of "Tall man with spiky hot pink hair and 4 nose rings" will become "some sorta guy with... hair of some color I don't know" in seconds. This also works on cameras, photographs, and any source that has a record on the Warper. Papers disappear, film gets ruined, security cameras malfunction just enough to obscure the Warper, and computers suffer memory corruption. This means, a Warper's mortal friends soon forget them, a Warper's bank accounts gets closed, and other inconveniences. This can be turned off voluntarily, but oftentimes, a Warper's life is too dangerous to allow this. How did Lewis get this power? He was born with his Avatar, like every other Warper. An Avatar will sit dormant until the Warper Awakens, or realizes the True Nature of reality. This could happen very early, or late, but mostly manifests at young adult age. Why is this? When a child is growing, their parents supply them with their every need, and thus are in normally no danger for most of their childhoods, and do not need their Avatar. At old age a Warper has found something that "completes" him, be it his job, family, or a bottle of bourbon. He's been thoroughly indoctrinated that the world functions by it's own laws, and that's that. But, when a young adult is learning and mostly on his own, he possesses both the will and the capacity to start seeing things differently. Awakening occurs when the Warper is confronted by a challenge he cannot overcome nor run away from. This moment stirs the Avatar, and it rises to the challenge to help the Warper. A Warper has Awakened, and from this point, there is no going back, only forward. Where did the Avatar come from? According to Warper legend, it came from a God of Change who was destroyed by an unknown force, his essence spreading throughout the cosmos. These 9 pieces of essence are the Avatars. How does Warping differ from Magic? #445 445 is Lewis's current pet. He was designed to be his colleague and close friend. #445 was created when Lewis downloaded a Program into the robot, giving it true sentience. #445's personality is very unlike Lewis's, and he is kind, emotional, and ferocious in combat when his friends are hurt. He enjoys hiding and spying on people. #445 is a sleek robotic creature that resembles a velociraptor, and glows a viridian green, and designed to be agile with it's smooth, flowing design. It is covered by Lotruisten, a metal that Lewis designed and created himself. It is highly flexible, very hard, can be used for stealth capabilities, and is bullet-resistant. Features *Illumination: #445 can shed light enough to read by. He can turn this on and off. *Read/Write: #445 can both read and write in english, and can learn more. His writing is sloppy, because he has to hold the pencil in his mouth. *Speed: Due to his design, he can run 80 MPH. *Backlash Nullification: #445 can absorb the force of Backlash, and dispel it safely. He can absorb quite a bit, but can dispel only a little at a time. If his battery is filled, all of it absorbed hits Lewis at full strength, with a very good chance of killing him. *Invisibility: #445 can use his Lotruisten armor to turn invisible. *Claws/Teeth/tail blade: These are razor-sharp, and can sink easily past kevlar. They are now made of Titanium A. *Resilience: The way #445 is built allows him to sustain horrendous amounts of damage, with redundant programming, and his armor. His house. Lewis's house is going to be a pure oddity, and cesspit of his power. It is located in an old-growth forest, and will be the size of a small cottage. However, it will have the following effects placed upon it. These will all take large amounts of time to create. Any in bold are in affect: *'Hidden Space': Lewis will twist space around his house so that only those who know the path through the forest to it may arrive there. In theory, it's one mile from the road to his house, but in practice, there are 10+ miles of twists, turns, switchbacks, and forks through the forest, with more terrain thought possible there. If you make one wrong turn, you either have to start over, or you get extremely lost. The effect prevents cheating such as deviating from paths, and even flying. When flying, the air currents will be a labyrinth as well. *'"Santa Claus's toy bag" effect: '''His house may look small on the outside, but it is sized to a large house on the inside, complete with front hall, study, library, computer room, living room, swimming pool, greenhouse, kitchen, dining room, extensive basement, 3 car garage, and laboratory. *'Wards: These will prevent certain people, animals, forces, spirits, or items from entering the house, as designated by Lewis. He will mostly prevent fire, radiation, bullets, bombs, spy cameras and drones, most people, and any villain he hears of. This will also protect him from mystical and supernatural scrying and detection. *No-Fly Zone: Lewis will try to make the forest's airspace a No-Fly zone, for the safety of the public. He doesn't want anyone to get lost in his air-current labyrinth. *Paradox Engine: for protective purposes, this shall be located in the basement. It is a larger and more powerful engine that #445 has, and will exist entirely to absorb and dispel Backlash from all the effects on his house. *Weather Control: Lewis will have a machine that will ensure pleasant weather year-round. If any intruders would try to infiltrate his fortress, he could change it to adverse weather conditions to drive them away. *'''Mysterious beasts: Lewis will create strange creatures to prowl the forest, mostly to scare people away. Some, however, will be very dangerous. Chapters. 'Chapter One' Lewis appeared in chapter one, and quickly met Viola Alfredson , Mason Ward , Skull's brother, Mike, and Skull herself. He participated in a few battles, but kept to himself, trying to gain better control on his mind. When he attempted to read Skull's mind, her demonic nature infected his psyche with insanity. During this insanity, he created the idea of Flimblers (see above). He went catatonic, and nearly died if it wasn't for Mike's intuition and smarts, as well as Lewis's Mind-Probe, which alleviated his insanity. He retained the idea of Flimblers however, and possesses one, as well as Mike. Near the end, Lewis got an employment at Alfredson Enterprises, and has been working there. 'Chapter Two' In chapter two, Lewis pitched his idea of "Project Scorpioseeker": a ship capeable of travelling space, and different dimensions. He has begun working on it. He experienced a dream that heightened his control of his power. When an explosion happened, he followed steve to floor six, where he viewed top secret experiments, and confronted the staff about it. He met Lucy, and was instantly smitten by her. Salvaging a camaro chassis, he converted it into a 1960 Buick Electra 225 convertible. To make it better, he bound a spirit to it, giving the car limited sentience. However, he accidentally bound a demon spirit to the car. The car careened off a cliff, but Lewis and Lucy survived when Lewis teleported them out. They spent the night at her house, where he showed her what it was like to see the world through his eyes. 'Chapter Three' In chapter three, Lewis tested his Etherjammer out with Steve, and it worked magnificently. During, Mersey sent a message on Lucy's phone telling she might like him, so he messaged back and set up a date. They went to the carnival, and he won her a giant bunny, played on a rock stage all by himself using polyappearance, and mind powers so he could play all the instrument by himself. He won a signed black 1967 Hummingbird Guitar. He played the effect off as identical quintuplets. After, they went on the Tilt-a-whirl, and he threw up there. After, they went to a medievel faire, where Lewis jousted for Lucy, getting hurt in the process. Lucy then fought The Baron, and won because of Lewis's twisting of fate to give her extremely good luck. They went home victors that day. Lewis stumbled into a fight between Sylar, Shanon, Kronos, and later Mason. Lewis fought admirably, but got his leg broken, and a device destroyed. Back into the fight, with spider-sense, and cheetah speed, Kronos charged right into his house, where Lewis regrettably self-destructed his beautiful computer, along with all his toys and blueprints. He then took up a grudge against Kronos, saying he would rid the world of Kronos, whatever it took. (except some things) The loss of everything he ever owned shocked his psyche so hard that he has changed paradigm. (the way he does his powers) Then, no longer fooling around, lewis shapeshifted into a dragon, and had a brawl with Khronos in the sky. They finished with no-one the upper-hand. Lewis then re-built his house on a large node, which is a pool of energy generated from Ley Lines, in a forest, and added protections to it. Skull visited his house a couple times, once he pranked her into eating laxative chocolate. She chewed him out, and made him guilty, so he rescinded his prank until later. He made her a map for Dovox's ship. Another time, Skull went to his house, and enjoyed a little fun, until Lewis summoned a godlike spirit, Solarus, who vaporized him, and tried to kill Skull. Skull revived him, to a grateful Lewis. Later, Lewis stole some Melange from the spirit world, and consumed some, giving him a razor-sharp intellect. He went over to Skull's apartment, and told her about his discoveries and plans. Then he tried to help her with her work, and when she finally passed out from exhaustion, he pleasured himself until she woke up. She took the bit of Melange Lewis left for her, along with the fat stack of bills he left for her to buy an apartment. Finally, when everyone was gathered to fight Dovox, he snapped a group photo of Skull, Mark, Jack Kripper, Yue, Jesse, Mason, #445, Marius, himself, and Pumpkin Kid. Chapter 4